Opisthocoelicaudia
It was once thought that the only known skull of Nemegtosaurus belonged to the headless skeleton of this dinosaur, but though the theory lost steam for a while, it has recently resurfaced, finding the two to be either the same or very close relatives. General Statistics *Name: skarzynskii *Name Meaning: Back Hollow Tail *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 12-15 meters (40-50 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Classification: Titanosauria --> Saltasauridae --> Opisthocoelicaudiinae *Place Found: Gobi Desert, Mongolia *Discoverer: Borsuk-Białynicka, 1977 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1000 *Technique: 1100 **Compatibility: Tab 6 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 560 **Rock/Paper: 420 *Types: **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Attack Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **English: The Champion of the Plains **Taiwanese: 草原橫綱 *Altered Forms: Super Opisthocoelicaudia Availability *Japanese **2007 2nd Edition (New; 032-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 3rd Edition (022-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Water Egg (EGG-008-竜) **2007 4th Edition (021-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (025-竜; Crisis Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (015-竜; Attack Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Red Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-017-竜) *English **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 032-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (022-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (025-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 032-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (022-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (025-龍; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Water Egg OpisthoJap20074th+.jpg|Opisthocoelicaudia arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) OpisthoJap20074th+back.jpg|Back of Opisthocoelicaudia arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Opisthocoelicaudia Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Opisthocoelicaudia arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) OpisthoS22ndback.jpg|Back of Opisthocoelicaudia arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Opisthocoelicaudia Card Eng S2 3rd.jpg|Opisthocoelicaudia arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Opisthocoelicaudia Card Eng S2 3rd back.jpg|Back of Opisthocoelicaudia arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Opisthocoelicaudia Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Opisthocoelicaudia arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Opisthocoelicaudia Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Opisthocoelicaudia arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) OpisthoTai.jpg|Opisthocoelicaudia arcade card (Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition) TCG Stats Opisthocoelicaudia *Attribute: Water *Sign: Paper *Power: 1100 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-025/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Recall :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, you can discard 1 card and then return the Move you played in that battle to your hand. Swamp Opisthocoelicaudia *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1100 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKBD-014/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Geki 2nd+ arcade card *Abilities: ;Shift: Earth :During your turn, you can discard 1 card. If you do, this Dinosaur's Element is both Water and Earth until the end of the turn. (You can't use this ability during an attack.) Starving Opisthocoelicaudia *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 1000 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: SAS-014/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Bonus :During your turn, you can discard 1 card. If you do, draw 1 card. You can only use this ability once per turn. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: モンゴルで発見された四足歩行の草食恐竜で、はばが広く大きいこしがとくちょうだ。 **English: A quadrupedal herbivore discovered in Mongolia. It has distinctively large wide hips. **Taiwanese: 在蒙古被發現的四足行走的草食恐龍,很寬的腰是他的特徵。 *Along with Spinosaurus, Amargasaurus, Baryonyx, Saltasaurus, Suchomimus, Camarasaurus, Irritator, Patagosaurus, and Ampelosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Water Egg card. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Majungasaurus, Prosaurolophus, Tuojiangosaurus, Afrovenator, Diceratops, Albertosaurus, Achelousaurus, and Muttaburrasaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Red Dinosaurs Egg card. Gallery Opisthocoelicaudia_skeleton.jpg|Opisthocoelicaudia skeleton Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG